Dwarfs
The Dwarfs are a secretive and conservative race. Paranoid, pessimistic and isolationist, they try to avoid contact with other people if possible. A dwarf that adventures is a very rare thing, and one that adventures with other races exceedingly so. They have a long history, much of which is forgotten even to them. Society Dwarf society is marked by their strict gender and class roles. A dwarf's job is determined by their parent's positions, almost always fulfilling their father or mother's role in society depending on the dwarfs gender. Because dwarfs so rarely have children, it is exceedingly rare that a dwarf would have two sons or two daughters; and in the event of double sons or daughters, the newborn is declared a 'Vestigial' and sent to be raised by the zealot-priests. Dwarfs are known for their reserved and cold demeanor, and this extends even to their family life. A dwarf, when thinking of their partner, children, and home, is likely to think of them as dutiful obligations rather than a loving family. This calculating demeanor extends to their government system as well. Dwarf holds are organized along oligarchic lines, with little regard for fairness or justice or representation. Dwarfs simply appoint the most powerful and influential members of their hold to a senior council that makes the decisions and consider any other system of governance to be a pointless exercise; the powerful will run things whether you acknowledge it or not. Religion The Dwarf Faith, known as the "Bruthan " faith is a dour and cynical one. They believe in a singular figure, "Brutha" who created all life and shaped the continents in a mythic age long ago. In this long lost era, the Dwarfs were a single brethren and were united, living in a utopian world with no sickness, aging or pain. They loomed large over the world and could shape entire cities and massive public works with little to no effort. There was, however, no magic in the world and everything created and done was crafted by hand. Becoming discontent, the Dwarfs often grumbled despite their easy lives. They wished for ever more wonderful things, imagining a world where one could simply speak words to change reality. In their Hubris, they challenged Brutha, declaring that they could outperform the Maker of All Things. For their arrogance, Brutha struck them low. The orderly world was thrown into chaos, as contradictory wishes, world-states, spells, rituals impacted simultaneously. In a bid to retreat from the chaos of the world, the Dwarfs abandoned their overland territory, retreating into the deep caverns of the mountains. This story is taught to young dwarfs as a parable to communicate the virtues of contentment and structure. Dwarfs take these lessons to heart, and avoid any kind of disruption to the 'natural order', now abhorring magic, rebelliousness, and violations of laws and treaties. Though the overland has calmed since their departure from it, they now consider they natural place in the world to be in the undermountains, and rarely will leave.